La Gemela Malvada
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Muchos podrían pensar que, entre Yuzu y Karin, sin duda la pelinegra era la gemela malvada... ¡que equivocados estaban!


La Gemela Malvada.

Muchos podrían pensar que, entre Yuzu y Karin, sin duda la pelinegra era la gemela malvada. ¿Cómo podrían creer lo contrario?

La mayor de ellas era dulce y gentil, femenina y delicada, cocinaba exquisitamente y todo hombre cuerdo mataría por tenerla como esposa, y la menor, pues… era exactamente todo lo contrario, era amargada y agresiva, ruda y dura, no podía hacer cereal con leche sin que de alguna manera se le quemara, y todos los hombres corrían asustados de ella.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, era lógico que todos pensaran que Karin era la gemela malvada. Ja… ¡que equivocados estaban!

Oh, sí, sin duda Yuzu era dulce, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta que mucha dulzura empalaga, y de todas formas, en ningún momento se dijo que la castaña era inocente… oh, no, señor… ella no lo era. ¡Ella era el demonio disfrazado de ángel!

No malentiendan las cosas, estas gemelas se amaban entre sí y eran muy buenas personas, pero si vamos a hablar de cuál era la gemela malvada… entonces el título le correspondía definitivamente a Kurosaki Yuzu.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaran.

Bueno, en realidad no hay una razón en concreto, era más bien algo que se debía juzgar en base a una buena interpretación de las intenciones de la gemela de ojos mieles al realizar ciertos actos.

¿Cuáles eran esos actos?

Para saberlo, primero tenían que saber cómo comenzó toda esta historia.

¿Y cómo comenzó?

Comenzó como un día cualquiera, un poco nublado, pero muy agradable de todas formas.

Yuzu y Karin, como gemelas inseparables que eran, tenían un trabajo de medio tiempo en el mismo lugar, una dulcería. Era una bonita y elegante, y casi una cafetería, y el dueño del lugar las dejaba picotear uno que otro chocolate de vez en cuando, o más bien no las regañaba cuando lo hacían.

Ese día parecía que sería como todos los otros… pero no.

¿Por qué no?

Pues porque entraron unos ladrones a robarlas.

¿Quién carajos robaba una dulcería?

Claro que con toda la cosa de que se aproximaba el catorce de febrero la demanda de chocolates con forma de corazón y bombones subía, pero… ¡por favor!

Los ladrones querían el dinero de la caja registradora… y dulces.

Pero eso no nos importa. Lo que importa es que fueron detenidos.

¿Por quién?, querrán saber.

Karin, temeraria como era, trató de detenerlos, pero solo logró que uno de los locos la apuñalara con una navaja en la pierna, así que no, no fue ella, sino que fue un joven. Un joven que simplemente pasaba por ahí, escuchó el escándalo, y como que le dio ganas de ayudar y lo hizo. Dejó a los ladrones inconscientes con varias costillas rotas y dientes perdidos a merced de su jefe para que llamara a la policía, y luego ayudo a las gemelas a llegar a la clínica de su padre por insistencia de Yuzu, cargando en brazos a la de ojos oscuros.

La mirada de casamentera psicópata en los ojos mieles de la castaña era evidente, ¿cómo es que todavía existía gente que pensara que la pelinegra era la malvada?

El joven se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro, cabello blanco, ojos turquesas, piel tostada, un poco más bajo que el promedio.

Él vivía una vida tranquila, tal vez un poco aburrida, pero no se quejaba. El pobre no tenía idea de cómo iba a cambiar su vida en cuanto se cruzó con esas gemelas.

Porque en cuanto sus ojos se posaron por solo un segundo más de lo necesario en una, la otra de inmediato lo eligió como su inminente cuñado, padre de sus sobrinos y nuevo blanco de travesuras. ¿Sigue alguien creyendo que Kurosaki Yuzu es un ángel?

Apenas se aseguró que la menor estaba a salvo, el joven quiso irse, pero la castaña de alguna manera lo convenció pesé a su renuencia de ir a su tienda al día siguiente, de modo que pudieran darle las gracias debidamente.

Fue entonces cuando el infierno de la morena y el albino, comenzó.

Debido a la condición de Karin, que tendría que estar usando una muleta por varias semanas, el Hitsugaya de algún modo acabó ayudando en la dulcería, pesé a su insistencia respecto a que odiaba los dulces. Él era universitario, y decidió que no lo mataría tener un trabajo de medio tiempo por un rato, aunque sea tan insignificante y solo ayudando a una lesionada y su hermana. El jefe no le pagaba más que a ellas pero todavía le pagaba, no obstante.

Entonces las travesuras de la verdadera gemela malvada comenzaron.

Su hermana ya conocía su verdadera naturaleza maquiavélica, pero el joven albino no, él la creyó una dulce angelita inocente. Fue un blanco bastante sencillo.

Se creía todas sus excusas para dejarlos a solas, todos sus llantos cuando no quería acompañarlas a pasear o a cenar, ¡pero qué ingenuo era! Él la creía un inocente angelito de azúcar.

Karin por supuesto que sospechaba de sus intenciones, más de una vez la enfrentó por eso, pero al final siempre terminaba creyendo sus excusas, o bien, no reprendiéndola por sus malvadas acciones.

No pasaron ni tres semanas cuando ya no se necesitó tanta de su intervención para que Toshiro y Karin pasaran más tiempo a solas por su propia cuenta.

Yuzu se divertía espiándolos detrás de las puertas o bajo las mesas, soltaba risitas ante sus constantes sonrojos y se contenía de chillar cuando se hacían cumplidos.

Pero de todas maneras iban demasiado lento para el gusto de sus planes malévolos… o más bien, sus planes de boda. Su hermana y ella solo tenían veinte pero le parecía una edad lo suficientemente justa… ¡más cuando era amor verdadero!

De todas formas no fue tan difícil, la tensión sexual entre ellos era tan obvia que la castaña se sorprendía de que todavía siguieran siendo vírgenes. ¿Realmente quedaba alguna persona creyéndola inocente?

La Kurosaki mayor lucho y lucho, hizo fiesta tras fiesta, aprovechando que a su hermana ya le habían permitido estar sin la muleta, y planeó y planeó para dejarlos solos en espacios cerrados con escasa ropa. ¡Pero seguían haciéndose los duros!

Pasaron dos meses y el albino dejó de trabajar en la dulcería pero siguió viéndolas, y era entonces cuando llegaba el momento en que su papel de la gemela malvada quedaba revelado ante el Hitsugaya.

Porque ella hizo algo terrible, algo absolutamente imperdonable.

¡Los encerró en una habitación! ¡Con una caja de condones y todo!

Desafortunadamente ellos como que los olvidaron en… ejem… el calor del momento, así que Karin quedó embarazada de todos modos.

Ambos culpaban a Yuzu. A ella misma no le molestaba, ¡es más! ¡Estaba orgullosa de sí misma! ¡Y lo volvería a hacer! Porque ella tenía un objetivo y ese objetivo eran boda y sobrinos, así que solo se encogía de hombros y sonreía con la inocencia que no tenía.

Porque ella era la gemela malvada.

Y las gemelas malvadas hacían cosas a espaldas de las gemelas buenas para siempre, siempre, lograr lo que querían.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Bueno... siempre hago cosas de Matsumoto entrometiendose así que... pensé que ya era el turno de Yuzu uwu

Espero que no haya estado demasiado raro o.O

Como sea! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Por si se lo preguntan, pronto actualizare Accidentalmente Cenicienta, probablemente sea el último cap, pero ya está en proceso, no se preocupen ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
